


사막의 모래는 설탕이다.

by vvishop



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop





	사막의 모래는 설탕이다.

"존나 이라크까지 와서 해병대 뺑이치고. 그런 싸구려라 중고가게에서도 안 받는 좆병신같은 잡쓰레기 작전-" 

콰앙 큰 소리가 났다. 모두 하던 일을 멈추고 초식동물처럼 귀를 세웠다. 중위는 총을 잡은 채 비뚜름하게 서 있었다. 꺽꺽 발끝이 들린 레이의 숨이 넘어갔다. 

"레이 퍼슨 상병. 혀 놀릴 데 아닐 데 구분해라." 

브랫은 레이 멱살을 쥐고 당겼다 다시 콰앙 후송 트럭에 들이박았다. 뒤통수부터 목 뒤 뼈, 살도 없어 튀어나온 견갑골에 꼬리뼈까지 몸 뒷면 전부가 부딪혔다. 레이 얼굴이 새빨개졌다. 숨이 막혀 브랫 손등을 득득 긁는 레이를 보던 네이트는 둘의 사이에 소총을 끼워 넣었다. 브랫은 네이트를 한 번 보고 레이가 땅을 딛게는 해주었다.

"상병의 정신이 헬맷 안으로 돌아올 때까지 제가 짖겠습니다. 중위님."

짧은 순간 중위와 하사 간 합의가 오갔다. 캐치볼 같은 시선에 레이는 콜록콜록 크게 기침해댔다. 브랫은 고개를 까딱였다. 

"10분만 주위 좀 물러주십쇼." 

엘티가 멀어져갔다. 레이가 뱀처럼 고개를 쳐들었다. 

"10분 가지고 되겠어요?" 

레이 허리띠가 당겨졌다. 속옷이 허겁지겁 내려갔다.

"충분하지. 레이." 

 

***

 

브랫은 키가 컸고 레이는 20센티미터는 족히 작았기 때문에 브랫이 작정하고 허리짓을 하면 레이는 한 다리 건 두 다리 건 자꾸 바닥에서 떴다. 트럭이 흔들리면 안됐기 때문에 브랫은 레이 골반께를 잡고 있는 힘껏 트럭에 붙인 다음 제 욕심을 채웠다. 끝까지 나갔다가 끝까지 넣으면 레이는 꼬챙이에 꿰뚫린 것처럼 경련했다. 돌돌 말아 올려 문 티셔츠 사이로 윽윽대는 신음이 나갔다. 브랫이 귓가에 속삭였다. 

"피차 편하게... 소대가 노릴 엉덩이는 되지 말라고. 레이."

볼륨 줄인다. 실시. 다시 한 번 페니스가 쑤욱 들어왔다. 레이는 벌릴 뻔한 입을 앙다물었다. 레이 눈에 눈물이 그렁그렁했다. 드러난 뱃가죽에 살이라고는 없어서 마지막 갈비뼈는 숨을 들이쉬면 모양이 그대로 보였다. 갈색 유두가 호흡과 함께 움직였다.  
퍼킹 아이스맨은 도무지 쌀 생각을 안 했고 레이는 일 분이 천 년 같았다. 바셀린에 싸여 아래 드나들고 있는 것은 뭐가 어떤지 느낄 수도 없었다. 그냥 존나 크고 존나 꺼졌으면 좋겠다고 생각했다. 브랫 눈이 고여 썩어가는 물 같았다. 레이는 아래를 힘을 줘 조였다. 

"시발." 

퍼억 옆구리를 얻어맞았다. 입에 물고 있던 침에 젖은 티셔츠가 툭 떨어져 레이 몸을 덮었다. 브랫은 숨을 몰아쉬며 말했다. 

"끼 떨지 마. 상병. 넌 리컨 마린이지 존나 트레일러 뒤에서 굴러먹는 남창이 아니니까."

레이는 꽉 쥐고 있던 브랫 군복을 놓았다. 브랫이 몸에서 떨어져 나갔다. 

"그건 맞는데. 아. 좆같아서. 썅... 브랫. 그거 알아요? 트레일러 뒤에서는..." 

레이가 자신의 얼얼한 뒤를 만졌다. 

"안에 싸면. 시발. 윽. 돈 더 받아요. 운전도 해야 되는데." 

브랫은 대충 아래를 닦고 레이 볼을 쥐었다. 눈이 맞닿았다. 

"그건 유치원 애새끼보다도 가는 네 목을 졸라야 했던 날 위한 값이지. 레이."

브랫이 레이의 볼을 놓았다. 악력 때문에 이까지 흔들리는 것 같았다. 

"그리고." 

천이 레이에게 던져졌다. 

"흔들리면 험비가 박아준다고 생각해." 

레이가 피식피식 웃었다. 

"이제는 무생물도 애용하는 구멍이군요."  
"빌어먹을 해병대니까. 윗입 조심해라. 레이."

브랫이 멀어져갔다. 정확히 10분이 지나있었다.


End file.
